


Fuddy Duddy

by manbrobukkaketheater



Series: Tumblr Reqest Fics [17]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbrobukkaketheater/pseuds/manbrobukkaketheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*requests one fluffy dirkjake fic if youd please*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuddy Duddy

“I’d really like to kiss you.” You tell him. You let the statement linger over your videochat. Unsure of where exactly you stood in the relationship with him, it was hard to know what was considered taking it too far. 

In your personal opinion a simple kiss was just that; a simple, innocent kiss. It wasn’t as if you had voiced your lewdest ideas for activities you should do together. But then again, Jake was a true old fuddy duddy. Perhaps this extended to how he viewed his relations and not just in his impressive vocabulary. 

“Well I would hope so!” He answers after a short moment of silence. Relief washes over you, although your new found comfort didn’t leave you thinking it would be cool to tell him you’d care for a good fuck with him. 

Not yet at least.

**Author's Note:**

> You can hmu on tumblr [here](http://terezipyroope.tumblr.com) if u want a request!! (also follow me I'm pretty cool)


End file.
